The shy one
by naruhina139211
Summary: naruto promice he'd never get close to another girl ever since he lost his first love. now starting a band with this shy bass player from another band, with the help of her old lover's ghoust. Naruhina onesided Sasuhina. M for futrue chapters
1. the first day

The shy one ch.1 The first day

The sun was rising, the clouds parted as if the rays beaming where a king walking down the way from the sky above, to the ground below onto the golden hair of a young and so-to-be hero.

"Wake up Naruto! Waky Waky! Come on cuz! wake up!!" A Boy around 15 or so began jumping on the bed of the blonde haired boy. And seeing as how it was a water bed, the starddled boy went up and down like on a fast track roller coster. "K-Kyu! S-Stop!!" Thinking fast, the blue eyed boy jumped at the red head and takled him to the ground, pining him arms and legs. "Die fox boy!" The blonde got a devious smile on his face and snorted till a nise lugy was in his mouth then.

"Ewwwww! Gross! Mom!" A woman with long red hair in a pony-tail. Red eyes, dressed in a white apren, a black dress on under with black slippers walked in, a plate and dish rag in hand. "Naruto! Get off Kyu. Kyu stop annoying your cousin. Now come down for breakfest! School starts in 67 minutes, move it now!" Her voice matched that of a drill sargent in a addolesent boot camp, yelling orders in the cudet's face.

_Hi, my names Naruto Uzumaki. This flame head is my cousin Kyu. His full name is Kyuubi no Kitsune, like the demon. He has his mother's blood red eyes and flaming red hair. Like me, my aunt and my other cousin, he has three whisker marks on each cheek. My aunt says it's because we're all conected to the once great and proud demon of old. He stood 100 ft tall, his tails could level mountines. The wind from his nose could cause tsunamis. I'm 16 years old and attending a new high school with Kyu. It's called Harkat high. It's a school for the gifted, like singing, dancing, acting. Preforming arts school I guess you could say. I'm an ok singer, I can play a guitar pretty well, blast on the drums, and dance a little. But in other words, I'm a complet fauilur and always will because I couldn't even protect the most presiuse person in my life._

"Now remember, be nice. If I get one call from the school Uzumaki your dead understand me?!" Naruto nodded his head and walked off with Kyu close behind. "Ok, there are a few rules here. 1.Don't get on anyone's bad side. 2.Never get one of the 'Flowers' mad or they'll hand-rip your guts out."

Kyu kept babbling about what Naruto could, and couldn't do while he was in school, but a voice singing capture his ears in a spell. It was softer then gentle waves braking on the sand, soothing like the morning birds, calm like a gentle brezze flowing in a medow. The whisker faced boy followed the voice to the janitor's closet.

"You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go."

Naruto tried opening the door, when he felt an evil arua coming from behind. Turning he saw a girl with long pink hair, followed by two other girls. One was looking at herself in a mirror. Blonde hair in a long pony-tail, a lock of hair covering her eye. Dressed in the school's girl uniform. A navy blue skirt with a white and blue sailor sutie. "Exsuce me, but I have some bissnus to deal with in there." Said the green eyes girl, hands folded with her foot tapping. The other girl with buns in her hair, holding what looked to be a wooden sword straped to her back. "Uhh, yeah ok." Naruto just left to his first class.

It was math. 'This is a preforming arts school, why is there fucking math here?!' Thought the blonde looking at a sheet of paper with 7th grade proplems on it. "Ok class, don't forget we have a show later on today by the 'Flowers' so remember to go to the court yard for 5th period."

"God if I have to hear Sakura sing one more time, I swear I'll kill my self." Mudered a boy with back hair, glasses on his nose, his navy blue winter school jacket opened showing his white shirt. "Tell me about it Saito, if I hear Ino shout, 'And we are cheerleaders' once again, I'll never be able to hear the sound of my kids voice when they start talking." Commented a blonde boy, brases on his white teeth, thin rimed glasses on his face. His navy blue jacket tied around his wist. "You guys over react too much. Sure she's a bad singer, and flat as a bord. But I don't see any of you swollowing your pride and going up on stage to sing." Shot back Kyu walking to his locker and getting a few books. "Who's Sakura? And you have kids?" Naruto asked, also pointing a finger at the blonde boy that almost looked like him. "Sakura is the lead singer for the band called the 'Flowers' It a all chick band. Sakura may be kinda cute, but she has a wicked temper and she still doesn't wear a bra, haha." Kyu smiled at his joke and lend back on the wall by the stairs since it was free period.

"By the way, I'm Jake, Kyu's right hand man. And yes I have kids. My girlfriend popped out twins. Heres a picture."

"There he goes again." Whispered Saito to the snickering red head. "Their cute, but look nothing like you." Naruto gave back the picture of the two brown haired, brown eyed babies and walked to the lower step and sat watching some of the freashmen play around. "I know, damn Kim's genes are solid steel." Whimpered the blonde sculking to his self.

"Anyhow, what you guys wanna do?" Naruto got the feeling of someone coming from behind and stood to see, her.

Her indigo colored hair tied in a braide. Her school skirt to her ankles, long sleeved white shirt. Glasses covered her soft pearl like eyes. She walked by like a ghost so no one could see her. Gliding on the tile till she looked up at the tall blonde blocking her way to the outside. "E-E-Excuse m-me." She studdered, tiring to get through, but everytime she made a move to get to the door, Naruto followed her. "Hey Naruto, let her get through." Kyu had a bafled look in his red eyes, why was Naruto blocking the way for this quite girl?

"It can't be, your not her!" Naruto took a firm hold on this girl's wrist and looked into her eyes. Lavender, but a pale shade almost white. "You look just like her! Who the hell are you?!" The whisker faced boy pulled the crying girl closer and got a better look at her red and tearful face. Round, but shaped by the two forelocks, giving her that just cute and innnocent enough look. "Naruto let her go!" Yelled Kyu tiring to get Naruto off the girl. Saito and Jake tiring to get the whiling girl out of his tighening grip. "P-P-Please let m-me go!" Cried the girl, feeling the blonde's nails dig into her skin. "How can you look and sound like her?! Who the hell are you?! You look like Shichu!" Finally seeing what caused this, Kyu pulled out a ruler and smaked Naruto in the right place on the back of his neck, releasing the now bloody wrist of the sobing girl. "Jake, take her to the nurse." The blue eyed boy held the girl's other hand and led her down the hall. "Saito, help me with him." The black haired boy just struged and grabbed Naruto's feet, walking up to the roof.

_"Come on Naruto-kun, lets go." That soft delicate voice, how I've missed it. I ran to the girl dressed in a long purple kimono, her obi black, like the cutie mark in the center of her pale creamy skin, on her forehead a simple black dot. Her eyes like clouds, with a tint of lavender. "Shichu-chan, wait!" BANG! People screaming, yelling for the medics, her body...lying there...Shichu-chan..._

Naruto woke to the sounds of a flute playing. He turned his head to see a boy with his eyes closed, his hair midnight blue in a duck's butt style. He wore nothing but black, not even the school uniform's hat was on him. "Welcome back to the living. I see your well." He opened his eyes and showed that they were clouded over, he was blind.

"I heard you had a bit of a run in with Princess. You shouldn't get on her bad side, she can be quite frears." He walked to a small japaness siting table and pour into two cups some tea. "Want a cup?" Naruto walked over to the raven haired boy and sat on the other side holding his cup of tea. "Anyhow. Princess may seem quite, and let you do what ever you want to her, but make her mad and it's hell unleashed, fair warning my friend. If anyone knows Princess better, it's me."

"How so?" Asked the blue eyed boy taking a sip from his tea. "She's my fience." Naruto spat out his tea and fell to the ground, both hands holding his throat from the heat of the tea and that shooking news that a 16 year was engaged. "Hahaha! That was priceless, if only I could see the look on your face. I'm only joking, she's my girlfriend. Well thats what we call eachother just to make Sakura and Ino mad, it's funny. We just hang-out a little too much." Naruto regained his composre and sat himself normaly back to the table. "So, just who are you? Some kinda Rafice wannabe?" The dark eyed boy laughed into his tea when he heard the joke made at him, but smiled at the blonde. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You could say I'm this school's voice of reason. I help those who need it."

"Sounds like your a Dr.Phil wannabe, I'm outta here." Naruto sat up and was about to leave to the door that lead to the stairs back down into the school. He was inches away from the door, but as he reached for the knob, something hit his hand. "What the?!" Naruto tried touching the door, but it was some kind of clear glass-like wall blocking his way out. "What the hell is this?!" Yelled the blonde, raming into the wall, till he heard something crack, and it was his shoulder. Biting his lower lip was the only way to stop the tears from falling and the urge to scream for help.

"See, being violent gets you no way, well...other then the hospital but that doesn't count. Now, since the wall of memory is up, that means you have some heart scars that must be let go." Sasuke walked over to Naruto and put his hand on the bleeding shoulder of his new friend. A bright blinding light came from his hand as the pain of the broken bone went away. "W-W-What are you?" Naruto's eyes scaned the blind boy, head to toe. His face showing nothing but fear and distress. "I told you, I'm the voice of reason." Smiled the raven haired boy as he drop kicked the blonde and walked away.

"Naruto? Are you dead yet? If your dead, don't move!" Yelled Kyu siting a good 30 feet away from the sleeping blonde. "Thats not cool dude." Stated Saito picking at a scab on his knee. "I know, but if he's dead I get his colletion of playbo-"

"Touch my magazines and you'll be eating shit for a month toad!" Yelled Naruto getting up, holding his shoulder. "Damnit, why me? Why Kami-sama?" Begged the red head standing up and walking over to his lazed cousin. to the coner they'd been siting at. "So, clear ya head?" Asked the Kitsune smiling like a goof at Naruto during lunch. "Yeah...if thats what you call it. Oh, who's Sasuke Uchiha?" Kyu's whole body shivered at the name, his face covered in cold sweat as he ponited to a picture on the wall in the back of the cafeiteria. Naruto walked to the picture, draging Kyu with him till he saw who it was. A cocky smile, his hair and eyes different colors. Instead of raven color, it was pure black with his eyes heartless black. "He died on the roof when he was coming here. He was Hinata's boyfriend till he killed himself." Was all the red eyed boy said before leaving.

A girl walked by Naruto and placed a white rose on the table that was benieth the picture of Sasuke. "I'm sorry, about what happened in the hall...I-I"

"M-my mother, a-always said. 'G-Give people, a s-second chance." The girl turned around and smiled brightly at the blonde, holding out her hand, which was now bandaged up. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto looked at her hand, then smiled himself and shook the girl's hand, then walked back to his table.

"She's kinda cute. Whats her story." Naruto looked at Kyu who just shook his head, same thing for Jake and Saito. "Oh, I wanna know more about her." Naruto sighed and lowered his head into his folded arms. "You could stalk her." The next thing that was heard was a twich from the vain that popped from Naruto's head and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhaaaaaahahhhHAHAHAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhaaaahhhhHHHHHHHA!"

"That should shut him up." Said Naruto patting his hands on his pants, then walking out to the court yard ready for the band that was gonna play in half an hour. "I could tell you about my sweet princess." Said a voice sneaking his way behind Naruto. "So now what? You gonna be following me?" Naruto asked monotone voice. "Yes, seeing as how she's forgiven you for her hurt, I forgive you as well. I don't really get along with anyone other then my sweet princess, how I miss the feeling of her-"

"TMI much? She's your girl, keep the feelings to yourself." Sasuke was dressed in a black as night clock, a pair of black sun glasses on the end on his nose. "So, whats happening today?" Naruto sighed and looked up. "Some band called the 'Flowers' is playing. A girl named Sakura is the lead singer, and alot of the guys say she sucks."

"I suggest you bring ear plugs my friend." Sasuke poofed up some corks and put them in his ears as he turned into a little black cat siting on Naruto's head. "Hey-"

"I wanna see the show, now shut it." Soon the whole school crowed to the courtyard, some stabing at their ears with their fingers, other blasting their MP3's, iPods and walkmen's so they couldn't hear. Those who weren't so lucky began crying and hold one another.

"Hellooo, Harkat high, it's me your beautiful and loveable Sakura Harano, and we're the Flowers!" The blonde with the pony-tail was on guitar, the one with buns was on drums and in the far back, holding a bass was little Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ready, hit! You get the limo out front, hottest style every shoe every color."

'MY ears are bleeding!' Naruto tried pluging his poor ears. Sakura was the worst singer he'd ever heard. She sounded like she was faking a southern accsent, and did a completly horable job at it! 'Someone kill me!' Naruto sat in fetal position rocking back and forth, tiring despretly to block out the noise.

"Thank you! Well later!" The band left the stage and walked to their next class. This is when Naruto saw the worst thing in the world. As the girls turned the corner, the blonde followed to see what was gonna happen. "Hinata, I heard you singing in the back, I told you to keep your mouth shut! If I hear you sing, I swear you'll be back with that creep of a father of yours!" Sakura rose her hand and slapped Hinata across the face, then stomped off leaving the poor girl to cry. Ino looked back, discrouagement in her blue eyes. "Sakura, don't you think that was a little much? I mean, she is your younger sister."

"Yeah, how can you treat her like that?" Commented the one with buns in her brown hair. "Thats just it! I'm her sister, her gaurdian, her saver from Haishi. She needs to learn her place." With that pink haired girl truned and stormed off. The other two just followed, leaving Hinata to cry on the floor.

"Even when she's not with Haishi...she's still misrable." Sasuke floated over to the sobing Hyuuga, and tried wraping his ghout arms around her, but to no avil. "Listen dope! You better make that bitch pay for the way she's been treating my sweet princess or the pass 3 years, got it?!" Naruto quivered in fear as Sasuke grew 30 times his size, fire comeing from his mouth. "G-Gotcha."

It was 6th period, as in music class. Hinata was siting in the back, getting the baskets of landry from the students that lived at the school. Naruto sat on the floor with Jake listening to the teacher. She was young and vibrent. Her long brown hair seemed to just fit her body. Her dressings was a loose white shirt with bell bottem pants, a woven head band with a feather atop her head. "Today class, we will be pratisapating in the city's 50th play in concert hall. This year's preformence will be 'Romeo and Juliet!" The whole class grouned in displesurment. "**You little ingrats, if you don't pratisapat in this preformece, I'll be sure none of you see the light of day!**" The class then put on smiles and tried convincing their crazy teacher they were into the idea.

After class was free period then everyone could go home. "I can't believe we're doing Romeo and Juliet. Thats such a chessy love story." Grouned Jake sting outside the school on the steps with the gang. "You just don't like it because it reminds you that your not single anymore." Said the black haired japanese picking at the zit on his nose. "At least I'm not a virgin!" Shot back the blonde yanking at his friend's shirt. Naruto just laughed at the sence before him, as for Kyu, he was siting off to the side looking at something. "Oh, and your not a virgin Naruto?" Asked Saito nursing his new black eye and swollen cheek combo. "My parents made me get a promice ring, so yeah I still am." Jake laughed so hard he fell to the floor, rolling down the stairs on his sides till he hit the road. "Thats sucks. Jake's dad is a total christian and gave him a ring too, but of course the idiot brakes it, kinda funny because I walked in on them." Commented Saito going over to Kyu to see what he was doing.

"Yo, cuz, whatcha looking at?" Asked the blonde looking over his cousin's shoulder. "It's a letter from Nina. She's this girl thats always writing to me, she said she's all alone and needs someone to talk to. She also said I knew her Ex before he died, so she just began writing me letters and stuffing them in my locker. If I want to replie to her, I just leave a envalope taped to my locker door while I'm in class and then it's gone."

"Whats it say? I can't read the writing." Naruto squinted his eyes tiring to read the caligrafy of the letter, but it was writen too delicatly, like the writer was bearly touching the paper. "It says:_ Today, Sanus-her sister- yelled at me again from hearing me sing this morning, even though I hid. She twisted my arm. Then I met a handsome blonde in the hall, I could sence he was an anger child that has been through hell more then once. I don't pity him because I know he doesn't want it, but I feel sympathy and hope he'll find the light soon. Then our group hanged around the court yard. I started singing again, after the concert, she slapped my face and left me to cry. The wierd this is I could have sworn I felt Sasu holding me, I could smell him, I could even feel his arms tiring to wrap around my body. _

_Sinsirly, Nina._

"Wow, thats alot." Commented Saito, he heard the story all the way down to the street when he had to pick up an unconious Jake hiding under a pick-up. "And you've never seen her?" Asked Naruto lying in the grass looking up to the sky. "Yep, this is pretty deep though. I mean she's always told me about her sister and how she feels like she's back with her dad, who by the way killed her boyfriend." Kyu fell on his back and looked at the note. Naruto just sighed and got up walking to the shadows on the grass that was to the side of the steps of the school. Sasuke was going back and forth in the air, right above Naruto's head as he looked to the streets. "You know, you still owe me some info on your little princess if you want me help." Naruto laid on his side, resting his head on his hand as he began picking at the grass. "Right-o. Well she an E-cup, her favortie color is purple. She likes manga and anime, she also cosplays when ever she has a chance. Her favorite movie is Titanic and she hates taffy." A huge red blush covered Naruto face, he didn't need to know her bra size, or her likes and dislikes! "Oh, she also used to have an abusive father who liked to rape her on wensdays and saturdays."

"What?!" Now it all made sence. When Sakura said she'd saved Hinata, it was from her dad. "I wanted to kill him, and I got my self shot. Hinata pushed him off the roof, he landed on a pole, went righ through his head." The picture stuck in Naruto's head, it made him want to throw up. "So, what do I have to do to make her better?"

"Hinata nartully has a very low self-esstem. So make her feel useful, like she's the missing piece in a puzzle." Naruto just looked at the ghost as if he'd gone insane. What was he talking about? Sasuke saw the confused look in his friend's eyes and sighed with frustration. "Ok, say you had a band right? But no lead singer, Hinata has an amazing voice. Incrourage her to join and put on a show!" The blonde thought about the idea, and thought it'd be fun. Running over to the now sleeping guys, he had to think of a way to trick them into forming a band. "You guys wanna make Sakura pay for damaging your ears?" The three boys stood up in a line and looked to the blonde for giudence. "I say me make a band, conter-attack Sakura while she's not looking. She thinks no one's man enough to stand up against her because of her additude, but we'll rise right!" Naruto threw his fist into the air, waiting for everyone's replie. Jake looked down, Saito looked board, but Kyu lifted his fist as well and smiled a toothy grin. "I'm in!" The others looked at eachother, then rose their fist as well.


	2. Sakura's eyes

The shy one Ch.2 Sakura's eyes

The next day was a lazy day for the school. Not even most of the teachers were at school. In a empty classroom, four girls and a teacher wearing a mask were siting around, louging and talking. "So, you two are really going to try and date? Thats...weird." Commented Ino when she saw her long-time friend and sister figure siting on the lap of their english teacher. He had grey hair going to the side. Always wore a medical mask like the doctors. Today he was wearing jeans with a loose black shirt. "Yep, and when I'm 18, we're going to Vagas and getting married, right Kakashi-kun?" The pink haired girl, with her finger traced the outline of where Kakashi's lips were and smiled. The older man held her by her hips and smiled. "Yep, then we'll move to California and live in a huge Hollywood mansion." The happy couple smiled and rubbed their noses togather, for poor Ino the sight was sickening. An older man dating a student was just wrong...course there is Heff.

"Hey guys, what you think about that new kid, whats his name...Nai-ru-tu? Was that it?" Asked Tenten filing her nails, and by that I mean her nails for her nail gun she kept at her side. "It's Naruto. He's Kyu-kun's cousin from Belsing, I heard he killed his father because his father's the reason his mom is dead." Said Ino looking at a Playgirl magazine a blush on her face from a cirtin picture of the newst boy in it named Sai.(he looks like a male stripper!)

"No wonder he's a freak. Anyone related to Kyuubi is a demon breed, right Kakashi-kun?" Sakura nuzzled into her love's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. The man just nodded his head in aggrement. "I-I-I think...h-he's ok." Studdered the quite girl coming out of the laundry room in the back room of the class. Sakura picked up her head and stared dagers at her sister. "No one was talking to you!" The green eyed girl rushed to the whimpering girl and rose her back hand. Hinata was on her knees, covering her self with her arms in the air. Sakura instead picked up her foot and kicked the Hyuuga right in the gut, causing her to crouch over in pain and cry on the floor. "Put her in the closet, teach her a lesson in staying quite." Ino looked at Tenten, both reluctent to do as they were told. They desided to look away and not listen. "Do it damnit!" In fear of what else she'd do to their friend, Ino picked up Hinata and carried her to the closet, Tenten opened it then locked it shut.

On the otherside of school in the band room, our four heros tried looking for their instrments. "Ok, who can play drums?" Asked Naruto, he looked around the room till he found the right kind of set. "I can!" Yelled Kyu rushing over and playing a bit from a song called: Disenchanted. "Ok great, now who can play bass?" Saito rose his hand and picked up a blue berry bass, but fliped it up-side down. "I'm a lefty and this is for righties." He answered in his monotone voice. 'I didn't even ask.'

"So, Jake what can you do?" The blonde just looked around and ricked up a cherry red electic guitar. "I'm pretty good with this." Naruto smiled brightly and pulled out another guitar. "Wo, wo. No Naruto you gotta sing, we can't not have a singer." Pointed out Kyu when he saw his cousin get an instrement. Naruto put on a faulse smile and set down his guitar. "Well, I'm not that great of a singer, you know what? I think I know someone who might be just what we need." With that he ran out the room and saw his ghousty friend looking at a wall. "Ok Casper, lets go find her."

"Call me that again and I'll make it so you'll never reproduce." Naruto shrunk down 3 sizes and began walking away with Sasuke following close. "That bitch locked her in a closet in room 303." Sasuke stopped outside the door, a look of worry and painic on his face. "Hurry, she's closterphoibic!" Naruto smashed down the door and broke the nob on the closet door, reviling a frightened, quivering Hinata holding herself. Naruto picked her up and brought her to the teacher's desk to look her over. "Breathe Hinata, breathe." The crying girl lached onto the blonde. Rivers of water pouring from her shut tight eyes. "T-T-Thank you!" Naruto held her close then began walking to the band room. Jake was the first to rush over and see if he could do anything to help the hysterical girl. "I guess 5 years in pre-med school pays itself right Jakey?" Commented Kyu tapping his drums a little. "She's ok, just stardled, it's a good thing you found her...how did you find her?" Asked the suppisous blonde looking at Naruto with a quite glare. 'Creep.' Was the word that rang though Naruto's head as he sat by Hinata who'd finally calmed down just a bit. "Hinata, I've heard you sing, and your really good...and well we're making a band so-"

"No! I-If Sakura f-finds out s-she'll, hurt me!" Tears pecked the girl's eyes as she tried running away, but Naruto kept her at bay. "You can't let Sakura control your life! So what if she finds out, you have us!" Kyu tried calming the girl down, but instead got a low cut to the jaw from Hinata's knee. "Ok, you know what." Naruto released Hinata and looked away. "You wanna be with Sakura and stay misrable for the rest of your life, fine with me. Theres the door, go ahead and leave I don't care." Naruto picked up his guitar and sat on the ground cross leg. "I've heard you sing, and it's beautiful. I know you love to sing, but your fear for Sakura keeps you from doing what you love. She's doing this because she's jelous that you sing better then she does." Hinata just sat on the ground and held her hands togather, she loved singing, it was her dream to be on stage and sing to her heart's content...but Sakura's abuse scared her even more. "F-Fine...b-but one song." Hinata pulled something out of her shirt and gave it to Naruto. He scaned the paper and smiled. "Looks like we got a song boys." The others looked at the paper and which parts they had to play, memorized and set up the mic for Hinata.

Hinata took a deep breath and prayed Sakura couldn't and wouldn't hear her.

"I've Been Dreaming For So Long  
To Find The Meaning  
To Understand  
The Secret Of Life  
Why Am I Here  
To Try Again

We'll Always  
We'll Always  
See The Truth,  
When Its Stares Ya In The Face  
Will I Ever  
Will I Never Free Myself  
Breaking These Chains

In My Heart In My Soul  
I Turn It Back It's My Fault  
Your Destiny Is Forlorn  
After The Turning Sun  
In My Heart In My Soul  
I Turn It Back  
And Then I've Lost  
My Key On The Way

I've Been Living For So Long  
Many Seasons Past Me By  
I've Seen Kingdoms Through Ages  
Rise And Fall  
I've Seen It All

I've Seen The Harbour  
I've Seen The Wonders  
Happing Just In Front Of My Eyes  
Will I Ever  
Will I Never Free Myself By Breaking It Right?

In My Heart In My Soul  
I Turn It Back It's My Fault  
Your Destiny Is Forlorn  
After The Turning Sun  
In My Heart In My Soul  
I Turn It Back  
And Then I've Lost  
My Key On The Way

I've Been Living For So Long  
Many Seasons Past Me By  
I've Seen Kindoms Through Ages  
Rise And Fall  
I've Seen It All

I've Seen The Harbour  
I've Seen The Wonders  
Happing Just In Front Of My Eyes  
Will I Ever  
Will I Never Free Myself By Breaking It Right?"

Naruto listened to the sounding of Hinata's voice, not only was it elagent, but like the one he'd heard on his first day. Hinata picked up the end of her skirt and began geting into the song and twirled around. The long skirt looked like the petples of a flower. Though listening even more, he figered out who the song was for.

"Sasuke

Our Dream Ended Long Ago  
All Our Stories  
And All Our Glories  
I Held So Dear  
We Won't Be Together For Ever and Ever  
No More Tears  
I'll Always Be Here  
'Till The End

"Voices" Sasuke

In My Heart In My Soul  
I Turn It Back It's My Fault  
Your Destiny Is Forlorn  
After The Turning Sun  
In My Heart In My Soul  
I Turn It Back  
And Then I've Lost  
My Key On The Way

I've Been Living For So Long  
Many Seasons Past Me By  
I've Seen Kindoms Through Ages  
Rise And Fall  
I've Seen It All

I've Seen The Harbour  
I've Seen The Wonders  
Happing Just In Front Of My Eyes  
Will I Ever  
Will I Never Free Myself By Breaking It Right?"

Hinata looked back at the guys and smiled brightly. Kyu fainted from the cutness of her face, even though it was a little sweaty. Jake fell on his rump and Saito fell back. "That was great!" Cheered Naruto, hiding the little bit of hurt in him. "T-Thanks." Hinata began faning herslef, why was it so hot all of a sudden. "Whys it so hot all of a sudden?" (I just fraking said that!) Asked Kyu(Ass) taking off his school shirt reviling his white musscle shirt. Hinata's face glowed red as she tried to ignore the fact that the tempruture was rising at an exstrodanary rate. 'I can't take off my top! Replel the heat Hinata!' She kept chanting to herself. Jake removed his shirt as well showing his black undershirt, Saito was wearing a pink one. "Dude thats messed up." Commented Naruto about to remove his shirt as well. "It was white, but my mom mixed it with the reds and well...Carrie says it makes me look more manly to wear it." Saito tried truning away, but couldn't help but stare at Hinata who was starting to make her shirt wet from the sweat. "Hinata, you might want to take your school top off, your going to have a heat stroke." The indigo haired girl's face was now unatruly red face from her rising body tempurture. "I-I'm ok...r-really."

"Hinata." Naruto snuck up behind the girl and held her hands to her sides. "It's for your own good, you'll pass out in that winter shirt." Hinata didn't scream because she knew he wouldn't do anything, but still she. "Noo!" Too late, Naruto had taken her top shirt leaving her in the school's manatory under shirt. It was a tight fit lavender tank-top hugging at every curve.

"Gawd..." Kyu fell down from the lost of blood through his nose.

"Hot cha cha cha." Saito melted

"Wow." Jake just stood.

Hinata tried hiding her atchers, but was left hugging herself, showing her clevage. Naruto couldn't help but stare, even though he kept telling himself to look away, that he made a cammiment to another, but his teenage hormones demanded to touch her. Down south, then was a little party in his pants "Ahh...spider." Naruto cvered his self and went to the coner to cool off. Suddenly the lights slamed off, completly colling the room. "Ok, now it's too cold, we better leave." Kyu felt around the room looking for the door, but ended up touching something else, whatever it was screamed. "Hinata?!" The lavender eyed girl screamed went she felt hands touch her chest. The scream of shock caught Naruto's ears, making the blonde takle the poor guy to the ground, pining him and smashing his face. "I'll get it." Saito walked to the door and felt the pull handle, but it wouldn't move. "guys, we have a proplem." All the boys pushed against the door, tiring to open it, but it wouldn't buge The room soon began droping in tempiture fast. The lights turned back on, but the room didn't get even the slitest bit warmer. "Ok, we need to hudle togather to conserve body tempiture." Jake said holding the sides of his arms tiring despretly to keep warm, his breath showing everytime he spoke

"I call Hinata, since I've made it to 1st base already!" Said cheerfuly Kyu slinging his arm over a very red Hinata, shivering to keep herslef warm. "No!" Yelled Naruto kicking his cousin in his side, sending him hard to the ground. "Seeing as how I'm with Kim, Saito's with Carrie, we'll hudle togather Kyu. Naruto your incharge of Hinata's life" Jake,Saito and Kyu sat next to eachother by the drums. Naruto and Hinata in the coner, away from the contisoning system. Naruto sat cross legs with Hinata in his lap, griping at his shirt. "Thank y-you" Was the last thing she said as sleep grabed at her. "Hinata? I don't think you should be-" The blonde felt her face, only to quickly pull back his hand. "she's frezzing cold!" He shouted to the others, picking his up. The ends of her fingers were turning a bit blue. Her face exstremly pale. "We need to get out of here!" Naruto took off his jacket seting it on the frezzing girl, looking around the room to find a way out

"Face it Naruto, the door's locked shut. We can't get out." Naruto looked around the room when he found what he was looking for. It was the wide vent in the room. "We'll crawl through there." The guys looked at eachother with dismay, then looked at Hinata. She was shivering vilontly tiring to keep warm. Kyu was the first to go through the vent, but stopped when they heard a voice on the intercom.

"I wouldn't go that way if I wee you, TenTen rigged it with nails, broken glass and spiders from Mexico!" It was that one voice who loved to torture others, wether with singing of just talking. "Sakura!!" Yelled Sasuke floating up to the intercom tiring to punch it, his fist going right through it. "Damnit, what d-do you want?!" Shouted Naruto, holding Hinata to keep her warm. A wicked giggle came from the speaker on the other end. "I want Hinata to keep her lips shut! Or I'll hand rip them off! She's not alowd to sing, or she never comes home again!" Fury rang through her voice as she began humming one of her songs.

"Well that sucks, Hinata it looks like your not ever going home." Hinata gasped as she was given to Kyu, her body still shaking in a desppet attemted to get warm. Naruto ran to the back of the room, then head first into the door, making a loud thud as it hit the concrete below. "Kyu call your mom, Hinata's coming home with us." The blonde picked up Hinata setting her in the sun to warm up. "Nooo! I've ogt cusedy over her!" Yelled Sakura storming out the main doors to Naruto and the gang. "What are you talking about? Hinata's like 17 right? She can take care of herself!" Yelled back Naruto looking worryingly at the indigo haired girl.

"Are you nuts? Hinata's only 13." Sakura looked at her sister and smirked at the shock blonde, he didn't know. "Bu-but, then why is she in high school?" Asked Kyu looking at Saito and Jake. "It's called skipping a few grades genuios." Sakura grabed Hinata violently by her arms and stormed off with Hinata kicking and screaming as her abusive sister took her away.

Naruto laid in his bed looking into the roof, here he was one week away from turning 18 and there she was, not even 14 yet. 'I'm just like you, after the younger girls arn't I...Ero-sanin. Firgive me Shichu-chan...I still love you.'


End file.
